The Kiss That Crumbled Olympus
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Thalia and Nico share a kiss that Zeus doesn't approve of though Hades approves 100%.So does Poseidon.Zeus throws a tantrum that turns into a full out war.Who will win?Who will lose?And who will take over Olympus?Thalico and some Percabeth.R&R please
1. Chapter  1

A/N: This story is being done by A. To tell the difference between me and my friend who share this account. So on with the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

Percy POV.

Don't get me wrong I didn't intend for this to happen, none of us did. It was basically just an act of justice. Although in the end it didn't turn out that way. Some people might get hurt because of what we did, but like I said it was never intended.

I watched as Gods and demigods strapped up for the second biggest fight of the century. I strapped on my breastplate thinking how I got everybody into this. I'm sorry for myself. Why couldn't I just shut my big mouth? I could've just sat back and watched but nooooo I had to be the better person even though it wasn't my problem in the first place. Now everyone including Gods are about to put their lives on end because of something stupid I said, just peachy.

I watched as Thalia and Nico strapped on their armor. The reason we were all in this predicament was because of these two children of The Big Three. And I know what you're thinking "When isn't about the children of The Big Three?" or "Of course it's about them, when isn't it?".

It all started with a simply kiss between the Hunter's lieutenant, which happened to be a daughter of Zeus and a certain son of Hades. I know Hunters are sworn off boys but it didn't bother me none. It obviously matters to the Gods or we wouldn't be in this mess. Artemis freaked out that a boy had touched one of her Hunters; it became a whole other story when she learned he kissed her. And Zeus wasn't a happy camper either.

Now all we had to do was sit and wait. We had a good battle strategy but it was nothing compared to Zeus' Master Bolt. I tried to convince myself we had the upper hand because we had my dad, Poseidon and Hades on our side but my thoughts were thinking otherwise.

I looked over to see Athena going over the plan with Annabeth, and wondered how she even convinced her mom to join our side. I mean she was defending something her father disliked, a lot, yet she seemed perfectly at ease in her battle armor. I was lost in my thoughts so long I didn't even notice Annabeth walk over to me.

"Hey."I looked up from my spot on the ground into Annabeth's stormy, gray eyes.

"Hi," I said looking down. Annabeth sat down beside me.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing much. I feel guilty. If I would've shut my big mouth none of this would've happened."

"Percy, you can't blame everything on you. Thalia and Nico were in the wrong, too."

"What? By liking each other last time I checked it wasn't a crime."

"You're absolutely right it wasn't a crime. But the Gods have their certain likes and dislikes. This one just happens to be a little more personal."

I sat there thinking through what Annabeth told me. I know Gods had their dislikes but why interfere with the demigods' lives. A demigod never went up to a God and said "Oh I don't like who you're dating," although they'd get blasted if they did but no one ever said you had to start a war. I guess the Gods do as they please. Correction I know the Gods do as they please. Although I wish they didn't because look where we are now. Preparing for battle for such a small conflict. I understand if you're a parent and you don't like the guy or girl your child is dating but if you don't like their parents then why should that get in the way of anything.

Now all there was left to do was wait and wait and wait…..

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed and don't forget to press that little green button that says review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting any so thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't anything it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

10 days ago

Thalia POV

The Hunter's were back at Camp Half-Blood again. To me it was like coming home to the Hunters it was their worst nightmare. First things first we went to set our things down in the Artemis cabin. Most of the girls went to the mess hall to eat to refill from the tiring journey we came from, while the other girls stayed in the cabin hoping to stay away from the male campers. While the Hunters did their thing I went for a walk in the woods.

"Hey Thals." I heard someone from the shadows whisper.

I jump at the sight of Nico. He looked so much older. Well, technically he was since I was stuck in my 15 year old glory.

"Hey Nico."

"What are you doing here?"

I faked a hurt expression."Nico you're not happy to see your favorite cousin?"

"Of course.. I mean.. of course.." Nico stuttered.

I put a hand on his shoulder and said "Nico don't worry I was just messing with ya'."

We stayed liked that for a few minutes. Just staring into each others eyes. I thought I heard soft thunder in the distance, signaling my dad was watching but I didn't care. I felt myself leaning in and I saw Nico lean in too.

Next thing I knew I was experiencing my first kiss it was soft and sweet and everything I expected it to be. Although it could get me kicked off the Hunters I didn't care this was the best day of my life.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A voice boomed breaking us apart.

"Hi,dad," I said in a weak voice.

"Lord Zeus," Nico said while bowing.

"Don't you 'Lord Zeus' me, what were you doing kissing my daughter?"

Nico just stood there dumb struck leaving me to deal with my dad. Typical boy behavior.

"Dad with all due respect. I let him kiss me." I said

My dad was about to speak up but suddenly a poof of black smoke came along. There stood Hades , Lord of the underworld. But fortunately or unfortunately Hades was smiling?He walked over to Nico and pat him on the back.

"That's my boy."

Nico suddenly woke up from his dreamland awestruck."Wait.. what … Where am I?"

"Nico I believe you just kissed my daughter."

Nico POV

I stared at Zeus. Replaying the last few minutes. Last thing I remember was kissing Thalia then blacking out. Until now. Wish I was blacked out again.

Before I even had a chance to explain my dad stepped in for me."Don't say that your daughter was all over my son."

"Your son looks just like you why would anybody be over him?"

"Exactly because he looks just like me, what more explanation do you need? It's as simple as that!"

"You mean he's ugly just like you!"

"No, my son inherited my good looks."

Me and Thalia watched the two Gods bicker back until we heard a rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned to see…..

A/N: ooooo cliffy.. Who's in the bushes? What will Zeus say to Nico? Why were the two Gods argueing about Nico's good looks? My answer: Who knows. See even I don't know. Well review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those nice people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Percy POV:

I stood on Fireworks Beach. I don't know why I came here. Maybe to clear my head I thought as I kicked a rock.

In flash of light my dad appeared. And what was crazy it was as if he washed up on the on the shore. And I knew his presence well because it brought the smell of fresh sea air.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello Percy."

"What are you doing here?"

"What you're not happy to see your dear old dad?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you I mean, what are you doing at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well I came to see you but I was in Long Island Sound and I could hear my brothers bickering from there."

"Why?"

"I only caught small parts of the conversation something about Thalia and Nico kissing and Nico's good looks? Don't ask me about the last part I'm as confused as you are Percy."

I thought about that couple in my head. Thalia and Nico, together? It never occurred to me that they could be a couple. But the main reason I probably never thought about it was the fact Thalia was a Hunter and Nico was an outsider. But I guess that didn't stop either of them.

"Where did you hear them at?" I asked my dad. He had a thoughtful look on his face that probably meant he was trying to figure out what the whole Nico thing was about.

He finally looked down at me and said "I heard them somewhere deep in the woods."

"Should we go and make sure everything's okay?"

"Yes, we should. Knowing Zeus he would set all of the camp's trees on fire if that meant he could get what he wanted."

"So it all started with a simple kiss?" I asked my dad.

"Now Percy you know that Gods would not get involved if it was just a simple kiss. It was the fact it was a daughter of Zeus and son of Hades it got the Gods involved. But even if it wasn't a son of Hades, if it was a boy Zeus disliked he would've stepped in."

I nodded knowing how Zeus could get. He would get angry if someone didn't polish his thrown the correct way.

I could see the Gods from here. I couldn't hear anything but I knew it was probably something unimportant. My dad and I kept on walking until we got to the clearing to see…

Thalia's POV

Nico and I stood there watching our parents fight for no reason what so ever. Then the bushes started to rustle. Poseidon and Percy appeared. We all stood there silently until my dad suddenly went back to arguing, again.

"Don't you mean your son inherited your bad looks?"

"No, what I mean is –"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone look at Poseidon shocked. No one had ever really seen him outburst like that. He was usually calm like the ocean. No pun intended

"What is the meaning of this?"Poseidon asked angered by the way his brothers were acting so childish.

"Well my daughter was just out for a stroll when his," he pointed at Hades, "son attacked her and made her kiss him!"

Poseidon nodded at Zeus and motioned for Hades to speak.

"Well my son was hanging out, which I don't blame him for, it's much nicer out there in the woods. Well anyway his daughter came over and was all over my son."

My dad was about to protest when Poseidon asked Nico what happened.

"Well I was in the woods. But I just hang out there from time to time. When I saw Thalia I thought I should say hi since I hadn't seen her in awhile so I said hi. And I don't know it sort of happened."

Poseidon nodded and motioned for me to explain.

"I went for a walk to get away from the Hunters for a little bit when I met Nico. He just popped out from the shadows and said hi. And like Nico said it just happened." I said with a shrug.

"Well I think I've come to a conclusion…"

A/N: Wow this my longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Thanks and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

Percy POV

"I think it's wonderful your kids are together. And Zeus just because you don't like Hades doesn't mean it should interfere. Just because I don't like Athena didn't mean I made Percy stay away from Annabeth."

I blushed at that. Now that I thought about it my dad was fine with me being with Annabeth. Even though he hated her mother Athena.

"Yea my dad's way more mature then you. At least he steps back to look at the whole picture and not the little imperfections. He actually wants me to be happy. And you know what else he's not a big jerk like you!"

"Percy," my father warned.

"Oh really if you think I'm such a bad parent why wasn't Poseidon there for you?"

"He was there for me more than you ever were for Thalia!"

"Percy don't get me into this." Thalia said.

"Well if you think Poseidon and Hades are such good parents why don't you go on their side!"

"Brother when did we start taking sides?" my dad asked.

"Ever since that stupid son of yours angered angered me!"

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Well may the best side win!"

I stood there shocked as Zeus turned in a puff of smoke. This was just great.

Nico POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Zeus is angry. Poseidon and Hades were making a battle plan and Percy sat by a tree looking guilty. Now Thalia and I were standing awkwardly next to each other. Suddenly Thalia decided to ask the unnerving question.

"So where does that leave us?"

To answer her question I carefully slipped my hand into hers and smiled up at her. She smiled at me widely before kissing my cheek. Today was the best day of my life.

Percy POV

While we walked back to the main part of camp I kicked a few rocks on the way yelling at myself, _STUPID STUPID STUPID!_ Why couldn't I just shut my big mouth? Why'd I have to go and call Zeus a jerk when I could've just watch the three Gods bicker. Great, now I feel guilty.

I walked over to the Athena cabin hoping Annabeth was there. Thank the Gods she was. I almost knocked her over with the hug I gave. It was just so nice to be around Annabeth it was like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders.

Annabeth smiled up at me. "Someone's in a hugging mood."

She gave me a light kiss on the lips and smiled lightly as she pulled away. I had a cocky grin on my face.

"Looks like someone's in a kissing mood."

" Maybe. But first how was your day?"

I frowned at that. "Let's go to the beach. I'll explain there."

At the beach:

"So what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I kinda started another war?" It was a statement that ended up as a question.

Annabeth looked at me confused. "How could you start a war?"

I retold everything from Nico and Thalia kissing to calling Zeus a jerk and a bad parent. The whole time Annabeth didn't interrupt. She just listened and nodded her head at certain points. I tooked her other hand and stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up at me and smiled I had to ask her this nagging question.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not seaweed brain, why would I be?"

"Because I messed up again. I can never do anything right. If I wouldn't have been born the second biggest fight of the century wouldn't be starting. The first one wouldn't have happened either."

"Percy please don't say that if you wouldn't have been born I don't know where I would be now. And the prophecy would've happened anyway because Nico was still going to get older. Don't blame yourself, you only stuck up for your friends, that wasn't and isn't a crime and if you asked anyone else at camp they would say the same. Plus, I don't think anyone could've lead us into battle better than you could. No offense to Nico."

"Aw, thanks wise girl. I love you."

"I love you too seaweed brain."

And that's how we stayed the remainder of the day until the conch horn signaling dinner was blown. Annabeth and I headed off to the mess hall.

After dinner I walked Annabeth back to the Athena cabin.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I planted a soft kiss on her lips and waited for her to go inside. Then I walked off to get a good night's sleep.

On Olympus:

Artemis POV

This is very unfair. Dad took me away from my Hunters just because Apollo's chariot has a dent in it. It's not my fault there was a teeny dent in his chariot, mine was fine so why should I care. Plus, why did they have to send them to that horrible camp with all those boy campers just hitting puberty… the torture my poor Hunters were going through.

I decided to check on them. I checked on my lieutenant, Thalia.

I saw her walking in the woods. Which she usually did when she needed to clear her head. She jumped a little and someone came out from the shadows. It was that wretched son of Hades. What's his name? Hmm… Oh I remember now, his name is Nico.

I wasn't surprised when I saw her smile. They were friends before she became a Hunter so it was no doubt they would still be friends. Even though he could be trusted because I trusted Thalia's judgment I still didn't like the fact that my Hunter's were anywhere near boys.

Suddenly I saw her put a hand on his shoulder at arm's length. They stood there for a few minutes. As I watched I heard Aphrodite squeal in the room over. No, no, no, no Thalia, no! I screamed in my head. What I saw horrified me to no end. Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo KISSING! What has this world come to? I screamed my lungs out. I was probably heard all over Olympus but I didn't care. This was the most painful thing I've ever witnessed.

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. So what did you think of Artemis' outburst? What will await Percy and friends tomorrow? Find out next chapter. And to all my great reviewers I'll work extra hard to get a chapter up tomorrow. Until next time

-A


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks guys for all those awesome reviews and for that (drum roll) a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Nico POV

When Thalia and I walked away I wondered what Percy was so sad about. I thought it was great that he stuck for us. If he didn't then I wouldn't be walking to my cabin with the most the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

"So are you gonna invite me in?" Thalia asked standing in the doorway.

I looked at her confused and said, "Come on in."

"Nice place." She complimented as she sat down on the bed.

She kept studying the cabin until her eyes set on the shelf above my bed.

"Oh Gods." She said while trying to contain a giggle.

"What?"

She let out a laugh that ended in a snort. She covered her mouth. "Oops."

"I thought it was cute."

"Aww thanks. But don't sweet talk your way out of this one. I was laughing at your Mythomagic figures."

I blushed at that, I completely forgot about the figures from the game I used to love so much.

"Oh." Was all I could say? It was pretty pathetic when a guy's girlfriend laughed at his things.

"Why do you still have these?" She asked while picking up the Hermes figure.

"They remind me of Bianca." I sounded embarrassed but it was true the little figures did remind me of my sister.

"Oh. Nico I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have said anything if that's why you kept them."

"It's okay Thalia it's not your fault it is kinda lame I still have them but because Bianca died to get me the last in my collection it would be hard to let them go."

"I understand Nico you don't have to explain, it's just I remember that young 12 year old that loved Mythomagic."

"Yea it was awesome but if I played now I'd probably just forget everything I remembered so well."

"Well I know one thing you'll never forget how to do."

"Wha-"

My question was silenced my Thalia's soft lips.

Annabeth POV

I was studying Daedulus' laptop when my older half brother Malcolm called me downstairs.

When I got down he told me Percy was waiting for me outside. I walked out to be greeted by Percy who gave me a bone-crushing bear hug.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go to the beach again." I suggested.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Percy doesn't want to go to the beach?" I said shocked. "Are you alright?"

"Annabeth you know I'm fine it's just I want to know if you want to go. Not everything should be about me"

"Oh really. Says the Savior of Olympus who has the biggest ego ever because of that." I said with a smirk.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend." he said in the same playful tone.

"You are a good boyfriend and that's why I love you. Now let's go to the beach!"

On Olympus:

Aphrodite POV

Aww they are the two cutest couples at Camp Half-Blood. I even overheard my daughters talking about them. They came up for cute couple names for them. I'm so proud. For Thalia and Nico, Thalico. It was so adorable. Just like them.

And the other couple Percy and Annabeth they just scream happily ever after. It's like the fairy tale every girl wants to live. Annabeth's so lucky. And their couple name was Percabeth it was just as cute as Thalico.

I called my sister Artemis in to my room.

"What do you want Aphrodite?"

"What I want you to do is watch this video."

I smiled as I replayed the video of Thalia and Nico's afternoon activities.

Artemis stood there watching the screen wide eyed to the very last second.

She stood there blank for a second before I piped in.

"See? I told you making her a Hunter would ruin her happiness."

Artemis' face softened.

Artemis POV

I did notice how happy Thalia was. Something I never really saw when she was a Hunter, was pure happiness. She would smile and laugh but deep inside she was never genuinely happy. Even though I detested boys if this boy made Thalia happy I guess I could put up with him.

A/N: Well this was sort of a fluff and filler chapter. Who liked Thalico and Percabeth fluff? Sorry if Artemis was OOC but I wanted her to accept them. And like always review!

-A


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Artemis POV

After a torture filled week on Olympus I was finally able to go back to my Hunters. I still didn't know what to do about Thalia but I'd figure something out. And what was even worse Aphrodite made me watch Thalia and Nico's togetherness. I shuddered at that as I teleported my way to Camp Half-Blood.

Thalia POV

Nico and I laid down in the Strawberry Fields together watching the clouds. And the best part earlier today Nico officially asked me to be his girlfriend. He really is a true romantic. Of course I said yes. I sighed at that thought and continued watching the sky. It was a clear blue sky today but when isn't it at Camp Half-Blood. Thank Gods for the magical borders that keeps bad weather out because I knew the whole camp would be flooded by the way my father was acting. Why couldn't he just be happy for me?

"Thalia!"

Uh oh. I knew that voice anywhere, Lady Artemis.

I looked around for an angry Goddess but all I saw was a Goddess with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. I must've looked confused because Lady Artemis asked me what was wrong.

I stood up from my spot on the ground next to Nico. "Lady Artemis, " I said as I bowed.

"Thalia you know you don't have to bow."

"Lady Artemis I'm sorry." 

"Thalia you don't have to be sorry. I know you're happy here, with Nico." I blushed, hard. I guess Lady Artemis was watching.

"But I broke the Hunters oath."

"You did indeed but at least you're happy. Even if your happiness is seen in a _boy_." She looked down at Nico in disgust. I didn't even have time to respond.

"But I'll make you a deal. We can either, forgive and forget and you can come back with the Hunters. Or you can stay here with Nico."

I looked down at Nico. He smiled at me as if to say '_you can go back I won't mind"._

I looked at Lady Artemis, she smiled. I had many good times with the Hunters but I knew my place.

"I'm going to stay. I'm sorry Lady Artemis but I'm very happy here."

"It's alright. But, "she looked down at Nico, "if you do anything to hurt her the Hunters, no I will personally rip you limb from limb and feed them to the flames that burn on Olympus."

Nico nodded his head and gulped.

Artemis turned backed to me and smiled. "Thalia you were one of my best lieutenants." I knew she probably meant after Zoe, I was fine with that. And with that she left us in a puff of smoke.

I smiled down at Nico. "Well that was interesting."

"Yea, "Nico responded looking around as if Artemis was about to pounce on him any second.

"Come on. Let's tell Percy and Annabeth the good news." I said dragging him up from his place on the ground.

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were just relaxing on the beach when Thalia came dragging Nico by the hand.

"Guess what, guys."

"What?" I said wanting to know what was up with the latest couple at camp.

"Artemis approves of us."

"Really?" I was surprised Artemis approved of any type of relationship between Thalia and a boy. She doesn't even approve of friendships with boys none the less an actual relationship like dating.

"Yea. She was just happy I was happy." Thalia said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Cool. Do you guys want to celebrate?"

"How are we gonna celebrate? Dinner's in a few hours but we can't sit together."

I looked at Percy with a stern face. "You know what we have to do."

Percy looked shocked. "You don't mean?"

"Yes I do mean, the Stoll brothers."

A/N: Sorry I made it seem like such a dramatic scene I needed something to write plus the Stoll brothers are so funny. Sorry again if Artemis is OOC I wanted a happy ending. How are they gonna celebrate? What do they need from the Stoll brothers? What does Aphrodite have in store for the newest couple at camp? Why are Percy's underwear pink? Oops spoilers. Why am I asking so many questions? Who in the Hades knows cause I sure don't. Well you'll find out next time. And since I'm making this useless author's note extra long I'll make next chapter longest I've done yet!

-A


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Are you ready? Are you ready for the longest chapter ever in this story? Well you better be because here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Annabeth POV

We stood in front of the Hermes. I was debating if we should really go inside. Knowing the Stoll brothers they would probably make us do crazy things for the stuff we were asking. But this was for Thalia and Nico it was worth.

We walked inside the Hermes cabin to see the Stoll brothers sitting on the bottom bunk eyeing us suspiously.

"We've been expecting you." Travis said.

"Cut to the chase you know what we're here for, you have something we want. What can we do to get it from you?" I wasn't sure what they were going to make us do.

Connor knelt down and grabbed two six packs of Coca-Cola and two bags of Doritos from under the bed.

"What do we get out of this?"

"We can do the Hermes' cabin dishes for a week, and clean out the stables for you, too."

I really hoped that was enough to bargain. Travis and Connor were in deep conversation. I looked around at Percy, Thalia, and Nico. I really hoped this was worth it.

"Alright, "Connor said. "Let us come to this little party and you've got yourself a deal."

I looked at Percy and nodded. We were going to invite people anyway it wasn't a big deal.

"Alright."

They smiled a devilish and handed over the goodies.

Percy stuck them in the backpack he brought and we ran out of the Hermes cabin.

Percy POV

We split up. Nico and I and Thalia and Annabeth. We set off to invite people to the party. We invited only three people. Grover, Juniper, and Chris Rodriguez from Hermes. They agreed instantly. The camp had good food but it was highly unlikely anyone at camp had ever had sugar foods.

I couldn't wait until tonight now.

Thalia POV

It was finally time for the celebration. We had eaten dinner and had snuck out before we were forced to go to the campfire sing-a-long. The Apollo campers got really into it but it wasn't my sort of thing.

Nico and I headed over to the Poseidon cabin hand in hand. Smiling at each other the whole time.

When we walked in we saw Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Katie, Grover, Juniper and Jessica from the Aphrodite cabin. Nico and I sat down in the spot left for us at the head of the circle.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked. So impatient.

"Truth or dare," Annabeth replied.

I smiled; this was going to be a fun night.

(A/N: I know this plot is overused but I needed some way for them to celebrate.)

"Well why don't we let Thalia go first since she's the girl of the new couple," Annabeth suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Alright I pick Travis."

"Dish on all you got!" He's a little too confident.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp."

"I dare you to kiss Katie."

I smirked. They're faces were priceless. Travis looked liked a deer in headlights. And Katie, poor, poor Katie was as read as a tomato.

"Either that or you take off one piece of clothing."

I saw Katie undoing her sneakers, but Travis wasn't having that.

"No I'm taking the dare."

Katie started to argue. "But Travie." She wined.

Travie? Where did that come from?

She was about to argue again when he kissed her full on the lips. It was too much for me so I looked away. I wasn't used to this. Nico and I shared brief kisses. And whenever I saw Percy and Annabeth kiss they were just cute pecks on the cheeks or lips. This, ewww, I didn't even want to explain. Can you blame me; I got my first kiss a few days ago. Cut me some slack.

I looked up to see Travis and Katie red faced, ragged breathing and swollen lips. Everyone was snickering. I didn't even want to know.

Travis POV

That was awesome. And Katie called me Travie. She's so cute. And she's such a good kisser too.

I was lost in dream world so long I didn't hear everyone calling my name.

"Huh?" Real intelligent I thought.

"It's your turn," Jessica said.

"I pick Percy."

"Alright." He said

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pour water all over Dionysus' kids."

"'Kay." With that he walked out the cabin.

Percy went to the creek closest to the strawberry fields. That was where most Dionysus kids hung out at. Something about strawberries making wine. Yea right. Like fruit could make an alcoholic beverage.

He did his water moving power thingy ma jing and drenched the Dionysus kids and a few of Demeter's. We started giggling from our spot in the bushes while the kids Percy drenched ran to the Big House. Talk about calling for daddy.

Percy came toward us laughing his head off. All of a sudden an angry voice called out.

"PETER JOHANSON, COME HERE THIS INSTINT!"

We all ran back to the Poseidon cabin without a look back.

"It's Percy's turn."

"Alright, I pick Connor. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal."

"Easy, I do that all the time."

"No I'm not done. I dare you to steal makeup from the Aphrodite cabin."

Everyone laughed including me, even though Connor was my brother it was so funny when the Aphrodite girls got in fights over stupid stuff like shoes. Even Jessica laughed even though we were making fun of her 'sisters'. She was the only normal Aphrodite girl.

Connor shrugged it off like it was nothing. He walked out of the Poseidon cabin and slipped over to the window of the Aphrodite cabin. Fortunately for the Aphrodite campers as well as everyone else were at the campfire sing-a-long. He opened the window and grabbed a makeup bag. That was on a table right underneath it. He snuck back over without anyone noticing and set the bag in the center of the circle.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Connor and I smiled at each other and I gave him a high five.

"I pick Clarisse." I looked at Connor like he was crazy. You never pick an Ares camper in truth or dare it was a rule.

"Bring it on, Stoll."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare I don't do truth."

"I dare you to pants Percy."

"Yea but it's no fun if he knows."

"Are you backing out?" Travis challenged.

"Never."

Clarisse got up and stood next to Percy.

"Come on Jackson let's get this over with."

Percy reluctantly got up and Clarisse pulled down his jeans. What I saw blew my mind.

Percy Jackson was wearing PINK UNDERWEAR!

Everyone burst out laughing except Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. I saw Thalia and Nico giggle but, who couldn't? It was hilarious. Once I contained myself Percy couldn't contain himself.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

With that everyone shuffled out of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy POV

I couldn't believe this. I hate Connor Stoll. He's going to pay for this one way or another I'm going to find a way to make him squirm.

I pulled my pants up and sat hopelessly on my bed. I'm such a loser I thought to myself. How could I let something like this happen?

Annabeth came over and rubbed my shoulder. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Of course Nico ruins the moment.

"So when are we kicking Connor's butt."

"I don't know but soon."

"So who wants soda?" Thalia asked.

I had completely forgotten about the soda and chips, Thalia passed around the snacks and that's how we spent the rest of the night. We laughed and joked like we always did but we had sugar, which made everything better. I just wish we would've done this the whole time instead of truth or dare. If we would've done this the whole time I wouldn't be socially scared right now.

This was one of few times in my life I was perfectly at ease. I had my two best friends and my girlfriend. And one of my favorite things in the world, sugar.

At least everything was going okay, for now at least.

A/N: See how much I love my reviewers, my longest chapter. It's not very long like some stories but that's all I got, sorry. See wasn't that funny. By a show of hands who would love to see Connor squirm. Show me by clicking the button calling your name. Thanks!

-A


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Disclaimer: I don't anything mentioned in my stories.

Percy POV

We were still in celebration mode from yesterday night so we decided to go out on a double date to Olive Garden uptown. Somehow Annabeth convinced Chiron to let us go out. Argus would us to Olive Garden in the camp van. He told us just call the Pegasus for a ride home.

We had a table reserved, thanks to my mom. We definitely weren't calling. Demigods shouldn't use cell phones it's like a big banner that says "Look monster a nice demigod to eat up."

And even though I shower every day I don't think I would taste good.

We were meeting up at Thalia's pine tree. Annabeth and I were already there and Annabeth looked cute. She was wearing a sea green shirt with white skinny jeans and black converse high tops.

I was lost in Annabeth thoughts that I didn't know Nico and Thalia had arrived.

"PERCY!"

I looked up to see that Thalia had yelled in my ear.

Nico smirked. "Having Annabeth thoughts?"

I blushed it was true. I shrugged and everyone just laughed at me.

Nico was wearing black skinny jeans and a green day shirt with converse and Thalia pretty much resembled him except for the whole makeup thing.

We walked to the big house. There we saw Mr. playing pinochle with a frightened satyr on the porch. But Chiron was nowhere to be found. Argus stood next to the camp van with his various blue eyes wandering.

We climbed in the back of the van and shut the doors. Argus went and climbed in to the front seat and we drove off.

"Soooo what do you guys wanna talk about?" Nico asked.

"You must be really bored." I only said this because Nico never really started a conversation unless it was something important. He glared at me; he knew what I was talking about.

"Why don't we have a fun time and do what we always do?" Annabeth looked like she had come up with the best idea in the world. I looked at Nico and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

We started coming up with random things that we do.

"We could eat those cookies Percy always brings to camp."

"But-"Annabeth started.

"And we could play capture the flag." I suggested.

"I didn-"

But we were on a roll.

"We could mess with Mr."

"Or play pranks on people with the Hermes cabin." Nico said.

"And we could go to the beach."

"Or we could go feed Blackjack."

Annabeth groaned, so we stopped.

"I didn't mean like that. We can just be like we always are. Laugh, make jokes, the regular. Remember what happened last time?"

I knew she was talking about the whole truth or dare incident. She smirked at me, while Thalia and Nico giggled. I blushed, of course nothings more embarrassing then getting laughed at by your friends and your girlfriend. I frowned at them and crossed my arms over my chest. I must've looked like the biggest 3 year old but I didn't care.

"Aww I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth said.

She kissed my lips softly and I smiled. Our moment was interrupted by Nico.

"EWW! Get a room you two!"

Thalia smacked his arm and I just glared.

We bickered so much we didn't even know we were in front of Olive Garden we stepped out the van and waved good-bye to Argus.

We walked inside, tonight was gonna be a long one.

Nico POV

Thank Gods made a reservation for us. This place was jam packed with people. People glared at us as we walked to the front of the line.

Once we were seated a guy waitress came over and took our order. We all ordered the never ending pasta bowl.

(A/N: I've been to Olive Garden their food is the best. And sorry I'm not going to write them eating that would be gross so let's skip that.)

We walked out laughing. I had my arm around Thalia and Percy had his arm around Annabeth. We walked into a dark alley and Percy whistled for the Pegasus.

When they arrived Annabeth and Percy climbed on the first one when I tried to get on mine it kept shying away from me. And even though we weren't even up in the air Thalia looked nervous, for a daughter of Zeus. I wonder why that is?

"Hey Percy I think Thalia and I will shadow travel back."

"Alright."

With that Percy and Annabeth flew up into the sky.

"Ok Thals, hold on to my arm."

She grabbed my arm tightly and we traveled to camp.

Annabeth POV

Percy and I waited at the Big House for Thalia and Nico. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle.

Something lurked in the shadows and out stepped Thalia and Nico.

I smirked. "What were you guys doing in those dark, shady shadows?"

They both blushed.

"We were shadow traveling; you need shadows to do that."

I heard Chiron chuckle behind.

"Chiron what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, Annabeth we need to be to breakfast on time because some Gods are coming."

"Who?" I knew it was going to be about Thalia and Nico so either Zeus or Hades.

"Hades and Poseidon are coming."

I nodded. I looked at Percy to see he was happy. He was always happy when he got to see his dad. And Nico just looked bored. Even though his dad wasn't the best there was he tried?

Well wouldn't tomorrow be exciting.

A/N: Sorry guys this chapter took so long. I got my hot tub working and I love it. Thanks to the reviewers to you I dedicate this chapter. So what will Hades and Poseidon have to say? What's the faith of Thalia and Nico? How will Connor squirm? All of this and more next time! Bye!

-A


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry guys this chapter took so long I'm starting school in a few days and I've been preparing for it so I might update twice a week once school starts. So now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Percy POV

I woke up this morning extra early so I could talk to my dad. I knew why him and Hades came I mean wasn't it obvious, it was about Thalia and Nico.

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin and to the mess hall, I saw Annabeth there. Dang, she's fast. She turned around and smiled. I walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Whoa Percy you woke up early, good job." Annabeth pat me on the head like a dog that just did a trick.

I pouted. "This is important to me, because it's my fault."

"Percy, I told you it's not your fault." Annabeth looked at me concern in her eyes.

"I know what you said. It doesn't make feel less guilty."

She looked at me and smiled. "Well I'll always stand by you."

I hugged her. "Thanks Wise Girl."

We stood like that until we heard soft talking at the entrance of the mess hall. We pulled apart to see Thalia and Nico walking in holding hands.

"Hey guys." Thalia said as she smiled at us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Scared about what Nico and your dad are going to say today."

"Yea that couldn't be as bad as everyone seeing me in my underwear."

Thalia giggled. "Thanks Percy. You always know what to say."

Nico smiled jokingly. "What about me?"

"You always know what to do."

"Oh really. Like this."

I watched as he kissed Thalia. I so had to mess with them.

"Yuck. Get a room!"

Nico and Thalia blushed and Annabeth and a few of the other campers that were there with us laughed. I smiled.

We sat down outside the mess hall on a bench because we weren't a loud to sit together inside.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain, I can't see the future."

"Well my dad's going to throw a fit like he always does Poseidon and Hades will calm him down and everything will go back to normal." Thalia said nonchalantly.

"Thalia," Annabeth said, "I don't think it's going to be that simple this time. This could turn serious. It may be already we just think so little of it."

"And it's all my fault." I said.

Everyone was going to argue with me.

"No it was my fault, I do stupid things. No wonder I'm a seaweed brain."

With that I walked inside.

When I walked in I saw my dad, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite, who looked pee her pants happy, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, and Hera.

Mr. D and Chiron were there, too. I sat down at the Poseidon table.

"Well hello demigods."

"Lord Poseidon," some campers bowed their heads respectfully.

"You know why we're here. Lord Zeus is unhappy about Thalia and Nico's relationship status."

Thalia and Nico both blushed at that remark.

"But that's where you, the campers come in. if we find enough people to vote against Zeus maybe he will put aside this silly idea."

Everyone started murmuring among themselves.

My dad smiled he must have been getting the right reaction.

"If you will divide yourselves, right being for the Idea of Nico and Thalia together and left being against them."

Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Artemis and Athena went to stand on the left side of the mess hall. A few campers went over there too.

Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, and Hermes went to the right side. My dad and Hades stood on the right side too. Of course Annabeth and I stood on the right side. Travis and Connor stood on the right side, so did Katie and Malcolm.

I looked over to the left side to see Clarisse and Chris standing over there. Jake, from Hephaestus was standing over there too.

Thalia and Nico just stood in the middle. They didn't need t take a side it was about them in the first place anyway. I just stood there holding Annabeth's hand. All of a sudden Zeus poofed himself into the mess hall. Zeus glared at his brothers and took his position on the left side.

"So brothers, this is how you're going to handle the situation?" Zeus glared at his brothers.

"We wouldn't be here you would let your daughter be happy." Hades said back.

"Talking about bad parenting says the God who put his son and daughter in a hotel."

"I only did it because you killed their mother!"

Zeus didn't have anything to say to that so he just poofed himself away. Everyone on Zeus' side just stood there in shock. I guess they never heard that story before. The tension was too thick for the Gods because they all went their separate poofy ways.

Chiron was the first to the break the silence.

"Back to your activities."

Everyone did a double take before slowly going to their activities. Annabeth and I intertwined our hands and walked over to Thalia and Nico.

They both looked sad so I gave them a half-hearted smile. They smiled back but I knew they were still upset about their parents' outburst.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the beach?"

Everyone laughed at me which I wasn't sure why.

"Alright guys let's get Seaweed Brain here to the beach."

Thalia and Nico just laughed while Annabeth was pushing me out of the mess hall.

At the beach

Thalia POV

I couldn't believe my dad. He killed Nico's Mom! I'm so embarrassed now. I know my dad did some stupid stuff but he would regret it later or think about it. But when Hades said that my dad didn't even look hurt or guilty. I felt so bad for Hades though he sounded so sad. Who knew the Lord of the Dead could have feelings?

"AHHH!"

I looked up to see Annabeth running from Percy who was using his water powers to splash her. I felt Nico chuckle next to me and I couldn't help but laughing, too. Even if they didn't intend to Annabeth and Percy could always make me laugh with their antics.

Nico and I sat down in the sand.

"What's up Thals?"

Dang it, I was hoping we could avoid this.

"Well I was thinking about what your dad said to mine, about your mom. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"But, why would my dad do that?"

"Well your dad was trying to kill me and Bianca. But my dad put a bubble around us to protect us, but unfortunately for all of us my dad was too late with protecting my mom."

I looked at Nico.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"No it's my dad's fault." I muttered to myself.

I turned to see Percy and Annabeth looking up at the sky. They were looking at the clouds, and they seemed pretty relaxed for people who were an important part of a war. I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up at Nico.

"Isn't it obvious, Nico we started a war. A war! Do you understand?"

I put my hands on either side of his face and shook his head a few times hoping that would get the info in there.

When I was done shaking his head he put his hands on mine. My hands stayed on either side of his face. His eyes wandered around woozily.

He blinked a few times then stared at me.

"Don't do that." He said trying to be stern.

I just laughed at him as he pouted.

I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He grinned.

"Can I do that?" I said with amusement.

"Sure." And I kissed him again.

We laid down in the sand.

"I love you Thals."

"I love you, too, Nico."

I smiled first time for everything.

A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter was rushed and OOC but I'm kind of busy with getting ready for school. Next chapter should be up by next week alright. And again sorry it took so long.

-A


	10. Big Brother

Guys soooo sorry! School started and I've had a lot on my plate. But no excuses now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.

Thalia POV

I sat down on my still not made bed. I huffed out a big breath. _Why me?_ Of course I knew the risks of being with Nico. Getting yelled at, not approving, yadda yadda yadda. But, a war! I sighed. Guess when your dad's a god he can do stuff like that.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, "I yelled.

"Hey," Nico said.

"Hey."

"Still sad?"

"A little. Where were you?"

"Well…" he said stretching the word, "I went to the Underworld."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

He pulled some flowers out from behind his back. Black and blue roses, the color of our eyes.

"Where did you get these?"

"I asked Persephone, now that we're on good terms. Plus, she's been begging for the last few years when I get a girlfriend go to her for flowers."

I hugged him. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he said grinning.

"You're so cheesy," I said hugging him.

"You love cheese," he said.

I kissed him softly. "I do."

"Well, sorry to ruin the moment but I have to get to archery." I kissed him again.

I walked outside the cabin.

"May I escort you milady?"

I laughed. "You may kind sir."

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth."

I looked up from my book to see my mom smiling at me.

"Hi mom."

"Why do you support them?"

"Mom they're my friends. They have my back I have theirs."

"I know they're your friends but still…"

"Mom I support them because when you weren't there for me they were."

"What do mean?" she asked.

"When you didn't approve of Percy Thalia was always there to help."

She frowned. "I see, I will support them."

I stood up and hugged her. "Thanks, mom."

"I will see you soon."

"Bye." I said shielding my eyes as she gained her true godly form.

Nico POV

I lay down on my bed and sighed contently.

"Spending time with Thalia?" a voice said from the bunk across from me.

I looked over to see my newly claimed sister Alie. She was 16 and she came from LA.

"Maybe…." I said blushing.

"Aww Nico's blushing," she said cooing.

She sat down on my bed.

"It's okay Nico. We've all felt that feeling."

"How do you know so much? I'm older than you."

"Just because your older doesn't make you smarter," she said pulling on some converse.

I frowned, "where are you going?"

"To see my boyfriend," she said smiling.

I frowned even more. I guess the overprotective brother instinct.

"Who?"

"Connor," she said blushing.

Everything leads back to Connor doesn't it? Percy and I still need to beat him up too.

"Alright bye."

She came over and hugged me.

"Bye big brother," she said smiling and walking out.

Wow, I thought, I'm finally the big brother.

A/N: Sorry guys have to cut this short. I know you all hate me for not updating but this was all I could do today. Oh and Alie is actually MidnightRose24, she actually helped out a lot so applaud for her or she will summon the dead on you. Her and her big bro. Byeeee! Pleas review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey people I got a new chapter for you full of fluff and OOCness so please do not flame cause it's out of character. :P

* * *

Disclaimer: Alright lets get this over with, I don't own anything, okay are you satisfied?

Nico POV

As much as I loved going out with Annabeth and Percy, I wanted to take Thalia out so that we could feel like normal teenagers. If that was even possible.

I decided to take her out to New York and actually experience what it was like and not just hear taxi men cussing and people smoking in ally ways. Just a normal teenage couple going out on a date. I hope.

First I was going to take her to this wax museum, I heard it was really cool. Then walk around Central Park for a little bit then go to this fancy rooftop restaurant.

I couldn't wait and neither could the Aphrodite cabin.

Thalia POV

I hate children of Aphrodite. They have super hearing or something. I'm teaching archery to the younger campers- well, might as well flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Thals," Nico called._

"_Hey, what you doing here?"_

"_Well I'm here to tell my wonderful girlfriend we have a date tonight," he said smiling._

"_Thanks, Nico," I said hugging him._

"_See you later."_

_No later then he left I was pounced on and dragged to the Aphrodite cabin._

_End Flashback_

Now I was being "beautified" as **they **called it. I felt like a clown. I don't even think beautified is a word.

"You're done!"

I looked at what the had done and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. I actually looked pretty.

"Thanks guys," I said to them.

"Don't thank us," Ashley, one of the Aphrodite campers said while winking at me.

I blushed and walked out of the cabin and back to the Zeus cabin.

I put on my favorite skull t-shirt and skinny jeans making sure not to mess up my hair and makeup. Wow, I'm turning into such a girl.

I was finished just in time when Nico came and knocked on my door.

"Grab onto my arm," Nico said.

I closed the door to my cabin, grabbed onto his arm and we were transported to New York City.

(At the wax museum still Thalia's POV)

This place was really expensive, but it was so worth it.

Nico and I giggled at all our pics that we took. I had one with the wax version of Robert Pattinson, where it looked like we were holding hands. Nico took a picture with the wax Miley Cyrus practicing his "Lady Gaga" look. It was too funny.

Next we stopped at Ralph's Italian Ices. I got a lemonade smoothie and Nico got a rainbow icy.

We rode the subway all the way to Central Park, eating our delicious icy food as we rode.

When we finally got there we walked around the outside. We climbed most of the huge rock formations before tiring ourselves out and collapsing in the grass.

"That was fun," I said my breathing ragged.

"I don't ever want to do anything like that ever again," Nico said.

"You're such a wimp," I said pushing him.

"That's not what you were thinking the other day when we were making out," he said, smirking.

I frowned, blushing, knowing that I had been caught red handed.

Even though I was still mad at Nico for saying what he said, I still kissed him. And lets just say it was way better then the other day.

But we were in a public place we couldn't go too far. So me being the responsible one pulled away, and walked toward the subway station leaving a pouting Nico sitting in the grass.

When Nico finally decided to stop pouting we went to that fancy rooftop restaurant.

To light the place up they hung up paper lanterns. It looked really nice. There were bright colored flowers that looked like they were grown by Demeter herself.

We ordered our food. Nico got a steak and I got a burger. I was also mad because the waitress was making googly eyes at **my** man.

"Jealous, much?" Nico asked.

"Very jealous," I admitted.

Nico held my face sternly. "Thalia, I will never, ever leave you. Do you believe me?"

"I do, it's just hard having a smoking hot boyfriend and have all the girls quaking over him."

Nico got down on one knee. "Thalia I know we've only been going out for a couple of days and I know we're too young, but Thalia Grace you are my world. You make me laugh, you light up my world ever waking moment. Even when I sleep, you light up my dreams. Your eyes put the stars to shame. When I first saw you when I was 10 I knew you were the one for me. When you joined the Hunters I broke down. Then you came back and I was the happiest man alive, for a son of Hades that's deep. You in general are too much to handle. But that's what I love about you though. Like I said before I know we're too young but when the time comes, will you marry me?"

"I will! Oh yes, I will!," I shouted as Nico slipped on my ring.

I jumped on Nico and he spun me around in the air. The snobby waitress cocked her out from the kitchen shock spread on her face. I stuck my tongue out immaturely whenever Nico spun me in that direction. She blew a bubble with her gum that popped right in her face.

I was in tears when Nico set me down. This was the best day of my life.

A flash of lightning hit the roof and there appeared my father, Zeus.

"How dare you get engaged to this devil spawn!" He yelled. It echoed off all the buildings in New York.

I quivered in fear. I had never been afraid of my dad, until now.

"And how dare you do it so close to my domain?"

I was too shocked for words but the next part happened too quickly. Zeus aimed his Master Bolt at me but Nico jumped in front of me. His body laid on the ground not moving.

"You monster!" I yelled at him.

"Well," he said cruelly, "it wasn't the exact person I was aiming at but it was close enough."

I knelt to the ground next to Nico. I sobbed into this chest.

"Nico," came out as my muffled sob.

**A/N: Sorry please don't kill me. I promise everything will turn out all right. I will post a new chapter tomorrow. But it will be short.. I'm crying right now writing this. I am so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey back with this short chapter so don't be mad.

Disclaimer: alright, I don't own anything.

* * *

Thalia POV

"Nico," I continued sobbing into his chest. I wouldn't leave Nico's side to Iris message camp. We didn't have cell phones, but I still wouldn't take a risk like that. All I could do was cry.

"Hey little sis"," I looked up to see my godly brother, Apollo.

"Hi," I said still sniffling.

"What happened here?" he said looking down at Nico.

"Zeus," was all I said, hatred dripping on my tongue.

"Dad did this?"

"He's not my father anymore," I said stroking Nico's dark hair, taking out tiny tangles with my fingers. "This is all his fault, if he didn't try and kill me, Nico would still be alive." I played with the engagement ring on my finger.

"You got married?"

"Was getting."

"Well, I could fix him," Apollo said kneeling next to me.

"You could!"

"Of course, I am the god of healing," he said smugly.

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged him not caring if he was a god. I cried happily into his silk robe. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," I said noticing there were now mascara stains on the god.

"It's alright," he said snapping his fingers, new clothes appearing on his body. "I mad a deal with Aphrodite, whenever my clothes get ruined, I can snap my fingers and ta-da, new clothes!"

"Cool."

"Alright," he said rubbing his hands together. "Let's see what we can do here."

I watched as he placed his hands above Nico's body and started chanting words in Greek. Nico's body lifted off the ground, only a couple inches off the ground. A golden glow surrounded his body as Apollo kept chanting words in ancient Greek. Suddenly Nico's body filled with eternal light and I had to look away. Nico's body fell to the ground as Apollo got up.

I put my head to his chest and heard his heartbeat. I sighed happily.

"Thals!" Nico was alert now. " Are you alright!"

"Am I alright!" I said shocked. "You almost died!"

"I did?" he said still dazed.

"Oh, Nico, you doofus," I said hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Thals."

"Alright," Apollo said interrupted us."Lets get you two lovebirds back to camp."

I ran up to my older brother. "Thank you, I will be forever grateful."

He hugged me. "Don't mention it, sis'."

With a snap of his fingers Nico and I were back at camp. We weren't that lucky. I looked to see Chiron glaring his '_I'm very mad at you' _glare. Oops.

A/N: I know it was short but I really wanted to update and not leave you guys hanging 'cause I'm nice like that.=] Alright guys review, please.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Does that make you happy?

* * *

Nico POV

Did I really almost die? It doesn't seem like it. I feel perfectly fine. I guess the god of healing has that affect on you.

Thalia and I walked over to Chiron and tell him what we have done.

"Nico, what happened to you?" he asked.

I looked down to see my clothes were mostly tatters. They never stood a chance against the master bolt.

"Zeus."

"Zeus would never do something like that. Especially to you since you make his daughter very happy."

"Yeah right!" It was Thalia who yelled this. "He tried to kill ME! If he wanted to kill me then I don't think he gives a Hades about Nico. No offense."

"He tried to kill you Thalia?"

"Yeah if it wasn't for Nico jumping in front of me I would've died!" she screamed.

"He tried to kill you?" he asked again.

"Yes!"

"Well, he wouldn't do it without a reason. So do you know why?"

"Oh," Thalia blushed and held her hand out for Chiron to examine the engagement ring on her finger.

"I see," he said smiling at me. "Well no wonder. No man wants to see his little girl get married."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Apollo I would not be getting married," Thalia said.

"Apollo was there?"

"Well he came after and that's the only reason Nico's alive."

"Well it sounds like you went through a lot so I won't give you that heavy of a punishment but you have to do the dishes. But only for tomorrow tonight."

We nodded and walked off to our cabins.

I held Thalia's hand all the way there. When we got to Zeus' cabin Thalia looked at it in disgust.

She looked at me. "Nico, do you think your dad would mind if I slept with you tonight?"

"Nah, considering he didn't act the way your dad did I think he's cool with the "us"

thing."

With that we walked to cabin 13.

Thalia POV

Nico let me borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I changed while he took a shower.

Nico crawled into bed and I quickly followed. I laid my head on Nico's chest and wrapped my arms around my neck. Nico wrapped his arms around my waste and rest his head on mine. And that's how we stayed for the rest of the night.

I woke up this morning to something warm. I snuggled closer to it realizing the "it" was Nico. I had completely forgot I went to sleep in his cabin. I decided to mess with him a little. I kissed his nose. He smiled and shivered. I giggled as I kissed his lips. He rolled me so I was on top of him.

"Good morning," I said.

"Mornin'," he said still sleepy.

I rolled off him and went into the bathroom to change quickly into the clothes I had on last night.

"Leaving so soon?"

I kissed him. "I'm only going to my cabin to get some clothes and bring them back. But, after that I have to go to archery."

"Alright," he said sadly.

ARCHERY PRACTICE

One thing I can thank the Hunters for is I'm really good at archery now. I'm so good Chiron let's me teach the younger campers. Apollo's kids weren't too happy about me stealing their positions though.

"Hey Thalia," Annabeth said running over to me with her bow in her hand and Percy followed behind her.

"Hey," I said aiming my bow at the target. My engagement ring gleamed as I aimed.

"THALIA GRACE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Annabeth yelled.

I covered her mouth while everyone looked at us.

"Thanks a lot Annabeth," I growled.

I dragged Annabeth all the way to her cabin.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Are you trying to get me attacked by the Aphrodite cabin!"

"I didn't- I mean- You got married!"

"First off, I'm engaged, so technically we're not married yet. And second why would you yell that out like that! Nico almost died when my dad heard it the first time, and it's the daytime so Apollo won't be here this time to help."

Annabeth looked at me. I began to explain. I told her about our trip to the wax museum. Than our icy treats. And how we made out in Central Park. I also told her that snobby waitress. I was stoked to tell her about Nico's romantic proposal. I started to tear when Zeus zapped Nico. My voice cheered up when I told her Apollo came.

"Wow," she said. "Sounds like you had fun."

I heard a loud obnoxious knock downstairs.

"Thalia if you don't come down and tell us what happened with Nico we'll come up and get you!" Dang it. Aphrodite cabin.

"Hello ladies," Nico appeared next to me. "Hold on," I grabbed onto his arm and he shadow traveled us away.

Nico had traveled us to my cabin.

"Put your bathing suit on we're going to the lake."

I sighed. Nico and I were relaxing in the middle of the canoe lake. Nico's head was rested on mine and my head was rested on his chest. I played with the ring on my finger.

"Nico, you spoil me too much."

"I do not," he said looking down at me. "I only give you what you deserve."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Thalia how many times do I have to tell you, you are my world."

"You don't need to tell me at all. As long as I know I love you and you love me too then nothing else matters. We're just two teenage half-bloods in love."

Nico chuckled. "That sentence is true, no doubt but it just sounds weird."

I laughed. Leave it to Nico to turn a true statement into a joke.

I wave rushed past us nearly tipping the canoe over.

"Whoa," I said holding on to Nico.

A person popped out of the water. It was Poseidon.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said blushing.

"It's your father,Thalia. He's ready."

Great.

A/N: And there it is. What you've all been waiting. Duh duh duh. What's going to happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey friends, pals, and amigos! I just figured out that I'll always be awesome! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I know you all wish so badly that I did but I do not on PJO.**

* * *

**Nico POV**

**Oh Hades. Really, right now? Poseidon was gentle gliding our boat back to shore. It was much faster but I wasn't sure I wanted to get anywhere quickly.**

**Thalia sighed unhappily.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Nothing'" she said.**

"**Yeah, right Thals. You know everything is up."**

"**It's my dad he's just so stupid. I wish he could just leave me alone so I could be be happy."**

"**Yeah. But after this is all over we can go back to being us whether your dad likes it or not." I said sternly.**

"**Nico you know it's not gonna be that easy. It never will be for us or for any demigod."**

"**Hey, a guy can hope," I said.**

**The boat shook slightly signaling we were back on the shore. All along the sands of Fireworks Beach were campers preparing for battle. I couldn't believe we were putting this many lives at risk. We're such bad people. Some of the gods were there already too. Aphrodite was there reapplying her make-up. I honestly don't know what help she'll be, but we could use all the help we could get. Apollo was there too. I looked up into the sky. Cloudy. Ehh, what good is driving the sun chariot if you can't even see the sun? Demeter was also there discussing something with Katie. Probably something about plants, boring.**

**I hopped out the boat and helped Thalia out like the gentleman that I am. Pshh, yeah right. But I did help her.**

"**Hey guys," Percy said walking over with Annabeth. They brought us battle armor to put on too. We put it on as they continued talking.**

"**Hey," Thalia said smiling.**

**"Why are you happy?" Annabeth asked.**

"**Cause I have Nico duh."**

**I smiled at her and she laughed.**

"**I love you," I said. I leaned into kiss her but we were rudely interrupted.**

"**Hey guys," I looked over to see my sister Alie. **

"**Hi," I said.**

"**Nico? Who's that?" I slapped my hand over my forehead. Thalia and Alie had never met.**

"**Thalia, this is my sister, Alie. Alie, this is my girlfriend, Thalia."**

"**Ohhh. So this is the famous Thalia Nico never shuts up about," Alie said smirking.**

**Thalia blushed as I elbowed Alie in the ribs. **

"**Owww, Thalia your boyfriend's abusive."**

"**Bad boy," Thalia said smirking mischievously.**

"**Ew. That's gross. I'm leaving."**

**We laughed as Alie went over to Connor and they hugged. And me and Thalia were the nasty ones... yeah we were.**

"**Well isn't it my two best masterpieces since Romeo and Juliet," Aphrodite said.**

"**Why do you call us masterpieces?" Annabeth asked.**

"**Because, silly girl, love is like a masterpiece. Each is different but beautiful, in its own way." I looked at Thalia and she took my hand. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. We were different but together we were perfect. Ugh, I think when you know "THE END" is near you get all mushy and sentimental. "THE END" needs to come a little less often, children of Hades aren't supposed to be mushy.**

"**Aw. You two," Aphrodite said, "are super cute. I did good with you guys. I'm proud of myself." The love goddess walked away not saying anything else.**

"**Come here," I whispered to Thalia. I walked over to Apollo holding Thalia's hand.**

"**Mister Apollo... dude... sir," I didn't know how to say this. "Thank you, so much."**

"**Heyyyyy, Nico my man. No worries. Some one who makes my little sis happy is cool with me. You break her heart though, I break your face."**

**I swallowed. "Understood."**

"**Alright, run along you little rugrats."**

"**That was very nice of you,"Thalia said.**

"**Thank you." She snuggled into my shoulder while still walking. We walked into the woods and climbed up our tree. We sat closer to the trunk for more support and on the top branches. I looked up into the sky. **

"**I wish I could see the stars," I said.**

"**I see one," Thalia said. I looked down at her confused. "You," she whispered in my ear. Our noses brushed against each other and soon we were kissing. **

"**Ewww," Percy said on the branch under us.**

**I kicked him in the head and continued kissing Thalia. Percy whimpered and Annabeth being a softy kissed his head where I kicked him. **

"**Thank you Annie," Percy said. Thalia and I busted out laughing. It was so weird, and we were not expecting it. **

"**Come on let's go back to camp." We climbed down the tree one by one and went back to camp being as normal as possible. As normal as you can get before "THE END".**

**I was getting sick of this. Why did it have to be us? I just wanted to be a teenager, to be in love. I guess its okay that I'm a demigod because 1. I never would've met Thalia and 2. I would probably dead with how old I am (Thank you Lotus Casino).**

**Some of the campers were setting out sleeping bags on the beach. The soft sounds of the waves were putting me asleep already. Thalia and I crawled into a two person sleeping bag. She snuggled her into my chest and I put my chin on the top of her hair.**

"**I love you, Nico."**

"**I love you, too, Thals." A few minutes later she was sleeping. I fell asleep too listening to her steady breathing.**

"**Morning sleepy head."**

"**Uhhh," I grumbled. "I don't wanna!"**

**Thalia giggled. "If you get up I'll give you a good morning kiss."**

**I hopped into a sitting position and puckered my lips. Thalia kissed me and walked away. I stared at her while she walked.**

"**You're whipped dude," Percy said patting my shoulder.**

"**At least we're engaged. You don't even have the guts to ask her to go on a date to her face. You have to ask her over the computer, and you guys are already dating." **

"**Don't judge me," Percy said dejected. **

"**Its cool, dude. The things we do for our girls." We started laughing together.**

"**Percy! Can you help me with the rations?" Annabeth said.**

"**Coming!" I put on my armor and head over to Thalia and helped her move some fire wood. **

"**Where does this go?"**

"**In that pile over there," Thalia said pointing. "Sorry about tricking you."**

"**It's alright, but can I get a real kiss now?"**

"**Fine," she leaned in to kiss me. Before she could the ground shook and thunder rumbled. The sky darkened. Everyone turned the heads to the sky. Descending was Zeus, king of the gods. And his army.**

"**PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIVES!"**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Hope this helps. And sorry for the OOCness.**


End file.
